


Boundaries

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [22]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, Data is an uncle figure, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, It Takes a Village to Raise a Child, lighthouse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Shetland lighthouse/ornithologists AU: Data asserts a boundary with Alexander.





	Boundaries

Jean-Luc and Alexander tagged along with Data and Worf on the trip to Bressay to check on the skua colony.

 

“Alexander, do not pull my ears.” Data chastised the child sitting astride his shoulders.

 

Alexander giggled and pulled harder. Data stopped walking and set Alexander on the ground, crouching to his level.

 

“I am serious. If I were organic you would have hurt me.”

 

“But you are an Android!” Alexander protested. “Yesterday you said you don’t feel pain.”

 

“That is beside the point.” Data replied, giving the young Klingon a stern look. “I asked you to stop pulling my ears and you continued. I expect you to respect my personal boundaries as I respect yours.”

 

Alexander looked down at his feet, colour rising in his cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry, Data.”

 

“Thank you Alexander.” The Android offered the child his hand. “I would like you to walk for a while.”

 

They continued their journey hand-in-hand in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP Fics Day 22. Today’s prompt was “in battle, side-by-side”, but we see this regularly in _Star Trek_ , so I went for a vignette where Data gets to influence Alexander for the better.


End file.
